Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 2/ Heat D
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat D is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode serves as the fourth episode for the second series, with the return of Hypno-Disc, and originally aired on the 9th June 2017. Competing Robots breaker box.png|Breaker Box infection.png|Infection Chompalot.png|Chompalot Hypnodisc.jpg|Hypno-Disc (7) Limpet.jpg|Limpet Gravity.jpg|Gravity Tornado.jpg|Tornado Nuts.png|Nuts Battles Round 1 Hypno-Disc (7) vs Limpet vs Nuts vs Tornado Hypno-Disc instantly targeted Nuts hitting it once before Tornado rams Nuts into the deadly flywheel again tearing off a wheel. Nuts remained dormant, spinning endlessly getting nowhere. Hypno-Disc spins away and hits Limpet as Tornado zooms past and begins to push against Limpet. Tornado and Limpet's pushing match lasts so long that Tornado ends up getting flipped by the floor flipper, landing on the flywheel of Hypno-Disc. Hypno-Disc smacks the side of Tornado, tearing off the side panel before heading towards the immobile Nuts, breaking the teeth and ripping off the chain. Hypno-Disc reenters the main battle smashing into Limpet almost toppling it. Tornado charges Hypno-Disc and rams it about before being targeted by Limpet. All three remain under the drop zone but narrowly misses the washing machine which only caused minor damage to Tornado. Tornado alongside Limpet smashes into Hypno-Disc and the two gang up on it even cornering it. Hypno-Disc fights back, throwing Limpet up and over and it becomes stuck on Hypno-Disc's flywheel while Tornado rams the two, eventually Limpets falls back and assaults Hypno-Disc again. The two rambots batter Hypno-Disc around the arena and almost pitting it. Tornado shunts Hypno-Disc and attempts to pit it only to fall in itself. Qualified: Hypno-Disc & Limpet Breaker Box vs Infection vs Chompalot vs Gravity As Breaker Box charged and began ramming Chompalot, Gravity comes in from behind and flips Breaker Box over. Gravity flipping Breaker Box caused it to be stuck on Infection who attacked it with the drum blade, meanwhile Breaker Box presses the pit release. Chompalot rams Gravity but doesn't have an effect, however, the powerful drum of Infection throws Chompalot upwards and in the air spinning around. Gravity tries to push Infection into the pit but the two are pushed by Breaker Box who ends up pitting Infection and toppling Gravity. Chompalot returns and attempts to crush the side of Breaker Box. Gravity self rights and ends up driving into the pit eliminating itself. Qualified: Breaker Box & Chompalot Head to Head Chompalot vs Limpet As the two slammed into one another, Chompalot topples over but it quickly self rights. Chompalot charges and pushes against Limpet but the rambot shunts forward and topples Chompalot onto its side. Chompalot self rights and crushes the side of Limpet as the two circle. Chompalot backs away and gets a frontal assault by grabbing and crushing Limpet before slamming it against arena wall. Chompalot loses grip as Limpet bashes it about while Chompalot reverses into pit release as Limpet rams Chompalot. Limpet bullies Chompalot, toppling it over at one point while Chompalot self rights before getting around the side of Limpet and crushes the side. Chompalot attacks Limpet for some more while Limpet tries to envade, eventually both robots run out of time. Chompalot won on Damage and Control. Winner: Chompalot Hypno-Disc vs Breaker Box Hypno-Disc charges into Breaker Box but is thrown over almost immediately and is slammed into the arena wall. Breaker Box rams Hypno-Disc around the arena before bashing it into the arena wall, Hypno-Disc is pressured into the side wall before eventually being knocked out completely. Winner: Breaker Box Chompalot vs Hypno-Disc The first slash from Hypno-Disc's blade sends Chompalot flying and almost toppling over on its side. Hypno-Disc smashes into the front of Chompalot but the claw blade blocked the incoming damage. Hypno-Disc circles Chompalot and gets a few hits, but not many as Chompalot puts up a strong defense. Eventually, Hypno-Disc tears apart huge chunks of Chompalot, including the lower jaw. Hypno-Disc was on the offensive battering Chompalot some more, causing it to smoke. As Chompalot's upper jaw hung lowly, Hypno-Disc relentlessly destroys what remained of Chompalot, immobilizing it. Winner: Hypno-Disc Limpet vs Breaker Box Breaker box buckles forward and on top of Limpet before revrsing off and ramming it once more and attempting to lift it up and over but fails to do so. Limpet and Breaker Box engage in stalemate battle where the two rammed one another. This stalemate ended when Breaker Box discharged and went to press the pit release button. The two get locked up in a pushing match again but soon Breaker Box manages to get underneath and flip Limpet over. Breaker Box manovers around Limpet and begins to push it into the pit, failing at first but a second push suceeded. Winner: Breaker Box Breaker Box vs Chompalot Breaker Box rams and lifts Chompalot over before slamming it against the arena wall. Breaker Box rampages across the arena by lifting Chompalot up, it charges again and slams Chompalot out of the arena. Winner: Breaker Box Hypno-Disc vs Limpet Hypno-Disc smacks into Limpet but is deflected by the front wedge. Limpet gets behind Hypno-Disc and rams it only for Hypno-Disc to turn and slash at the wedge once more, this time ripping off the wedge. For a while Hypno-Disc bashes and damages Limpet further before pressing the pit release button in a vain attempt to pit it. After some more attacks, Limpet retaliates and rams Hypno-Disc, toppling it at one moment but Hypno-Disc self rights and continues in its attacks. Hypno-Disc charges over to the pit and reverses, catching Limpet and pushing it slowly towards the pit. Winner: Hypno-Disc Heat Final As before Breaker Box bulldozes Hypno-Disc around the arena, slamming it about. Hypno-Disc evacuates and presses the pit release before Breaker Box shunts into it. Hypno-Disc batters the side of Breaker Box, tearing off a side panel. Breaker Box retaliates and batters Hypno-Disc across the side wall, almost throwing it out. Hypno-Disc batters the side once again, hitting at the side as the two circle ones one another. The dance breaks off as Breaker Box violently bashes Hypno-Disc, however the flywheel slashes the side. The two circle another once again before Breaker Box lifts and assaults Hypno-Disc, who ends up eliminating itself by reversing into the pit. Winner: Breaker Box Side Events King of the Hill Combatants:Sabretooth, Tanto, Plunderbird and Corkscrew Winner: Sabretooth Sumo Combatant:Manta Time: 27 Seconds Category:Series 2 Category:Heats Category:Episodes with the Drop Zone